GIR and Gaz oneshots
by KirbyLinkZelda
Summary: An entry for Metagirl's contest... there are going to be three oneshots in this story, each adifferent chap and each about Gaz and GIR... so yeah...


**A/N An entry for Metagirl's contest... I know nothing about invader Zim besides what I looked up on Wikipedia and what Metagirl told me (me and her are best friends in real life... lol) sorry if they don't act like they're supposed to. I just tried to use what I read. GIR and Gaz as a couple even though mah sources said not to do that couple... It's a oneshot**

**EDIT! This chap is just romance and so I'm posting two angst romance oneshots to make up for it cause JUST romance isn't one of the categories... so...yeah... lol**

Stepping into the movie theater lobby, GIR looked around, pointing out every little detail, "See that dot on the ceiling? It's been there for five years, when there was that huge storm that killed forty humans." Gaz nodded, turning her head to make sure GIR didn't see her smile. She was supposed to be acting disappointed and mad, she was forced to go on this 'date', as Dib calls it.

"GIR... do we really have to see 'The alien who cried human'? It looks dumb one of those dumb kiddie horror movies that scare people below five." Gaz complained, a frown adorning her face.

"Yes. We have to see the movie." He said. Gaz sighed and followed GIR into the theater. Gaz bought the popcorn and drinks, knowing GIR wouldn't. They were stopped at the door in by a movie theater worker.

"Uh.. ma'am... You're not allowed to have pets in the movie theater..." The worker said.

"He's not my pet. He is my Genuinely Insane Robot. Now move." Gaz muttered, pushing the man out of the way. The man had a slightly confused expression as Gaz and GIR entered.

"Let's take the seats at the very very back." GIR said, running to the back. Gaz sighed, following GIR at a slow pace. GIR decided to sit smack-dab in the middle of the row, patting the seat next to him for Gaz to sit down.

She sat next to him, already feeling awkward. GIR obviously was fine with being on a 'date' as Dib calls it, with a girl in a dark room. He scooted closer to Gaz, making her blush. Right before his patience broke waiting for the movie to start, it began.

The first half of the movie was exactly like Gaz described: a boring, children-like movie. But then there was a surprise twist in the middle. Zombies were jumping at the protagonist, scaring Gaz. She hugged GIR, hiding her face from the horrors on the screen. GIR put his arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"Is the scary part over yet?" She asked, her voice muffled.

"Yes. The scary part is over. You may continue blushing and giggling." GIR said with a smile. She sat up, blushing hard at that statement.

"Oh... You saw that... I- I..." She sighed and didn't finish her sentence. GIR nodded, as if understanding why she didn't finish.

They didn't talk for awhile, the awkward heavy in the air. The girl and boy protagonists in the movie were leaning in for a kiss when GIR broke the silence.

"I really like you Gaz. I- I'm sorry if I make you feel nervous..." He whispered, this part of the movie was quiet. Gaz blushed.

"I- I... I-" She couldn't finish her sentence, GIR pulled her in for a kiss. It was short, but Gaz wanted it to last forever. He let her sit back in her seat. She was blushing hard with a dazed look in her eyes. Even GIR was blushing slightly.

"Sorry..." GIR said, scooting a little away from Gaz. She scooted closer to him after he moved.

"It's okay... I like you too..." Gaz said, trying to show no expression.

The movie ended with then alien boy that saved the girl getting eaten by zombies. Gaz looked away at that part too, finding it as another reason to get close to GIR.

They stepped out of the movie theater, now unsure how to react to their 'date' as Dib calls it.

"I had a good time GIR. Thanks." Gaz said, she instantly cursed at herself in her head for showing her soft side.

"You are welcome Gaz. I had a good time too." He replied, grabbing Gaz's hand. She had the sudden urge to yank it away, but she knew she did truly love GIR, so she couldn't. GIR ran off when he saw Zim pass by, leaving Gaz to herself. She smiled at the day's events, and walked home.


End file.
